Chawosaurian Revolution
The Chawosaurian Revolution was a social movement on which the Chawosaurians sought for change. The main cause of the Chawosaurian Revolution was Timothy Max Roosevelt himself, his ambitious dictatorship and monarchy has shaped Chawosauria, when Timothy died in 2011, the strongest revolution broke out widely, but ignored, ignored until 2015 when Antonio Kingston's corruption crosses the line to military intervention to Afghanistan in November of 2014. The Chawosaurian Revolution was the most bloodiest and most symbolic, Timothy Max Roosevelt signed the declaration of independence of Seminole Indiana, which started the Chawosaurian Revolution, but two years later, Timothy died in Seminole Indiana which sparked the Chawosaurian Revolution. Background Death of Timothy Max Roosevelt Timothy Max Roosevelt died on May 13, 2011 at the age of 101 in Seminole Indiana. During the death of Timothy, and the aftermath of that death, the Chawosaurians became so interested and inspired by the voice of the Chawosaurian People, and then broke out the Revolution nationwide in the Chawosaurian Nation, and the Chawosaurian Government appointed Antonio Kingston, whom has failed to restrain the Revolution and restore law and order in Chawosauria. Border Crisis (2009-Present) see: Chawosaurian Border Crisis Chawosauria had strong difficulties restoring law and order among their borders, nations keep rising and falling under Ethnic Nationalists, many Chawosaurians died during this conflict, many and many deaths of Ethnic Nationalist leaders, soldiers and activists. Many Chawosaurians do not influence the means of productions, but were two ideologies at that time, Democracy & Communism, Chawosauria was debating rather or not Chawosauria should have either Democracy or Communism, the Chawosaurians continue to fight for the debates until 2015, a new social issue takes place, the new issue of Religious Freedom begins to distract Chawosauria from the Democracy and Communism debates and the Democracy v. Communism question is now being widely ignored by the Chawosaurians because the Religious Freedom Movement is preventing Chawosauria from giving more attention from their concerns over Democracy and Communism. Religious Freedom Movement (2015-Present) The Religious Freedom Movement began with the Christians, the movement began on August 21, 2015 when the Chawosaurian Government started to address the Religious Freedom Movement on that same day, eventhough the movement currently began on January of 2015, it was criticized as a political stunt during the Spring of 2015 to the Summer of 2015, and finally got attention from the Chawosaurian Government on August 21, 2015, one of the first victories of the Religious Community. Frowian Revolution (2009-2012) See: Frowian Revolution The Frowian Revolution was the first movement of the Chawosaurian Revolution, the Chawosaurian Revolution currently began in Seminole Indiana, spilled over into the Crimson Kingdom, but ended quickly after the Death of Bassoon Gryffindor in 2012. 2011 Revolution The Social Movement began on July 1, 2011 and the first protests were located in Canberra, Australia and Seminole Indiana, the social movements were getting larger by October 2011 when Antonio Kingston was Premier of Chawallianity and he was not fulfilling his promises, so the Liberation Movements had been occurring since September 2011. The Chawosaurians we're allies with Seminole Indiana against Seminole Lakota. Crimsonian Revolution (2012-2014) as a response to the Chawosaurian Revolution.]] Crimson Kingdom Along with the Situations with the Crimson Kingdom rising to power in the 2012 Seminole Indiana Summit, and the Liberty of the nation itself strengthen the ability to break Chawosauria apart. Benjamin Thomas Washington strengthened the empire's ability to become a world power, the very range over Antonio Kingston's grip of power, and helped weakened his strong hold in North America. Chawosauria lost their stronghold, North America, in 2014 and 2015, but got it back in 2016. 2012 Revolution The 2012 Movement had been changing alot, the Assassination of Advocate, Garfield Mondale was devastating as of November 2011, which led to the 2012 Liberation Movement, Chawosauria was still apart of Chawallianity and planned to get support from Seminole Indiana, when December 25, 2012 came, the Shihuangdians failed to destroy Chawallianity's most important continent, North America, as Shihuangdia was still the most powerful nation, while the plan was planned by the Muhammadians, it has been Johnathan Leo Muhammad failed and died. 2013 Revolution By 2013, the Liberation Movement was getting very worse as ever, the Chawallians set out atomic invasions on Africa, Europe and Asia because of the rebellions on June 16, 2013. Chawallianity was very ruff on the rebels who were trying to liberate themselves from the laws of Chawallianity. The Chawallians ordered millions of bombings on the Siberian Province and according to the Alaskan Division, the Rulers such as Joseph Hawlks was very harsh to the North Alaskans. Alaska Division 's failed border policies.]] The Alaskan Split was the military division between the military border of North Alaska and South Alaska, it was controlled by Joseph Hawlks and was the important step to Alaskan Independence from the Continent of North America and began from 2013 to 2015. The Alaskan Split was the important system that the Alaskans were trying to break up from the North American Empire and the Chawallians send aid and military supplies for North Alaska and oppose the independence of South Alaska. Joseph Hawlks Joseph Hawlks was the dictator of North Alaska and he was the most important in the Alaska Split, he provided the Chawallians with many and many weapons and he revolutionized Alaskans in Chawosauria. Joseph Hawlks was the murderer of millions of Chawosaurians who lived in Alaska and he sided with Timothy Max Roosevelt ii on October the 9th of 2014 in the AAC2014 and he befriended Timothy ii was complete loyalty. Joseph Hawlks worked with the North Alaskans on becoming independent from North America and he called Timothy ii and he said that North Alaska is granted with good independence and the immigrants who attempt to go to South Alaska were shot. Joseph Hawlks was one of the most evil criminals and he exiled to Canada in January 2015 and on February 1, 2015, he died. Maroonian Revolution (2014-2016) See also: Maroonian Revolution Orthodox Tsardom The Orthodox Tsardom of Kievan Russia broke out of Chawosaurian Authority on July 22, 2014, and because of the failure of Antonio Kingston, the nations of Chawosauria had broke away from Chawosauria due to protests and revolutions for Self Determination of Conquered Peoples who lost and fall under the Chawosaurians in the Second Brutal War. The Orthodox Tsardom was a theocratic nation, which Chawosauria greatly and widely and socially ignored because of Prejudice against Christians was significantly popular among Chawosaurian Culture, so Christianity and other Religions were both socially and widely ignored due to Section 126. Alaskan Civil War As the Chawosaurian Alaskans sparked into Alaskan Nationalism, conflict over Government became a violent debate, which lasted from 2013 to 2015. Joseph Hawlks, Dictator of North Alaska, and Emperor, Maroon, were both terrible tyrants, they have caused the lives of millions of Chawosaurians in Alaska, and the biggest divisions and political war. Democracy and Communism Chawosauria had a conflict and real wars over the Political Affiliation of Chawosauria. The Chawosaurians began to have a conflict between Democracy and Communism and then began to have actual wars such as the Alaskan Civil War and the Border Crisis. The Chawosaurian Government are generally Communist, but their stronghold, Australia, is a Direct Democracy State along with a Social Democratic Government, Many Chawosaurian Nations that are very independent began to build Social Democratic Institutions along with Communist Regimes. Economic Progress in Chawosaurian Economics Chawosauria relied on Factories, but relied on Fossil Fuels for Electricity, as Chawosauria began to ignore Environmental Risks due to Fossil Fuels, their economy dropped due to lack of crops and disability to reproduce foods as of 2015. Chawosauria abused their oil and gas needs to damage the environment purposely, and trying to extinct animals purposely by pouring oil in the water to kill sea creatures and produce more smoke and smog in the sky just to kill birds and damage animals' ability to live, which gets ended up polluted the cities of Chawosauria, in 2015, 236,754,464 Chawosaurians died. Chawosaurian War in Afghanistan On November of 2014, Antonio Kingston ordered a Chawosaurian Invasion of Afghanistan, which cause the losing of Strongholds of Chawosauria in 2015. The Chawosaurian People felt their Non-Interventionism was being ignored by the Chawosaurians and then began to show resistance against the Interventionist War. On January 5, 2015, the Orthodox Tsardom declared war on Chawosauria, but in Chawosauria, they're facing a war in Afghanistan, which would weaken their ability to fight the Orthodox Tsardom. The Chawosaurians have criticized the Kingston Administration for their Pro-Conservative Actions in Afghanistan. Chawosaurian Renaissance The Chawallianity Renaissance or Chawosaurian Renaissance was a response to the Afghanistan War in Chawosauria which lasted from January 1, 2015 and ended in December 31, 2015. It has sparked attention to the Chawosaurian Revolution which has strengthened more support for the Chawosaurian Revolution. The Goal of the Renaissance is to break Chawallian Authority over Chawosauria and loosen Chawosauria's grip on their Worldwide Strongholds. The Renaissance was determined to loosen the Strongholds of the Orthodox Tsardom just simply because it was a Christian Nation, but the Orthodox Tsardom grew a perfect stronghold on all of Eurasia, Subcontinent wide, but Chawosauria's condemnation of Christianity hurt the Orthodox Tsardom that they even lost most of their Strongholds in Europe and Asia except East Europe. But in December 31, 2015, the Orthodox Tsardom extincted. On that same year, the Chawallianity Renaissance ended in triumph. Death of Antonio Kingston Antonio Kingston died on May 18, 2015 in Canberra, Australia of a heart attack. His State Funeral was around May 24-26, 2015, the controversy behind the state funeral was his father, who was a Christian, which Chawosauria had a law states that Christians were not allowed to attend State Funerals. Antonio's father was Cosgrove Kingston, he was widely known as the Controversial Attendance to his son's funeral because of his religion, but his religion was anyway ignored because of Chawosaurian Law. Religious Freedom Movement The Christian Community finally came out of the shadows on August 21, 2015 because of being tired of being abused and neglected by Chawosaurian Society. On August 26, 2015, the Chawosaurian Supreme Court finally heard the ''Bismarck v. Chawosauria'' case. The Religious Community finally came out of the shadows and marched through the streets with signs demanding for Equal Rights and Civil Rights under the Law, but the Chawosaurians refused to accept the movements and ordered Police Brutality and Persecution on the Religious Community. The Christians currently came out in January of 2015, but were socially and widely ignored because Advocacy for Freedom of Religion was widely considered tobe socially unacceptable and was even a serious crime punishable by Life Imprisonment, the censorship against Freedom of Religion Advocacy ended on August 21, 2015 through Legislation except North America and South America. Samantha Wawetseka threatened to veto any legislation supporting Human Rights for Religious Chawosaurians and would be controversially be established by veto. In September of 2015, a Christian woman, Stacy Powell, was a journalist who was from another Universal World and went to Chawosauria because to study what was life like in Chawosauria during the Chawosaurian Revolution, she rented an Apartment, but Joseph Lopez, the successor of Antonio Kingston, ordered Residence Checkups by Military Police because of the Rebellions of the Chawosaurian Revolution, as the military police went to Stacy's apartment, they checked her apartment and found a bible in her suitcase, which causes her to go to prison because Christianity was against the law in Chawosauria. The Stacy Powell Arrest sparked attention from all Chawosaurians and broke out the Supreme Court Hearings of the ''Powell v. Chawmania'' case on October 18, 2015. On October 26, 2015, the Bismarck Case was decided without a specific ruling, which the Christians were denied a court ruling for a Discriminatory Reason, but on October 28, 2015, the Powell Case was decided in a Discriminatory Manner, deciding that Christianity will not be legalized and Stacy Powell will face consequences for her religious beliefs. These two cases led to the November 26, 2015 hearings of an outsider case, ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'', a case that started out as a Hindu Case when a Hindu was arrested because of his religion and not because of his illegal immigration status, the case became a Multifaith case in January of 2016.